Trailing after Naruto
by toyirkfm
Summary: Well, the main character in this story is Nara Shikamaru. He needs to check whether Naruto likes Sasuke or not. Then, what will be result? Although the story is comical, there is indication of yaoi. So be careful!


Note: All characters in this story are 12 years old. Also, there is little indication of yaoi.

So if you are not comfortable with yaoi stuff, please backward.

Also, since I just wrote this story in hurry, the flow of story may not be smooth.

(English is second language for me. So just have some leniency.)

Finally, for names, I followed Japanese format.

So last name comes up first and then first name(eg. Uchiha Sasuke)

Well, please enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My name is Nara Shikamaru.

I am just an ordinary genin ninja who has turned to 12 years old…

Well…that is at least what I think, although other people don't think in that way…

I don't know why people come and find me when they have problems.

That is really strange, isn't it?

I mean, considering the fact that I am nothing special than an 'o-r-d-i-n-a-r-y' person.

Well…still, I give them some advices since I concern their effort to come and ask me for some advices.

Anyway, it happened in that day.

Yes, 'that day.'

There was nothing special going on in that day.

Nothing special was happening as well.

So I was resting under the shade of big tree.

Luckily, there was no mission since that day was an off day for me.

So nobody can blame me even if I was the only person who was sleeping under the shade of big tree.

I mean, come on.

Every ninja in this country…Umm, I mean, in Konoha village has a right to enjoy the off day break.

But then…somebody kicked my head.

Of course, there was a big 'thud' sound.

That sound resembled the sound of breaking watermelon by using wooden stick.

After a few seconds later, there was a ringing pain from the head.

So I rose up my head just to check who the heck kicked my head.

Well, guess what.

There was no single sign of feeling sorry found in his face.

He looked at me with such an imposing presence.

Uchiha Sasuke…

The only heir of Uchiha clan in Konoha village…

He took no motion except giving a single gaze at me.

But even so, he definitely had an imposing presence.

Still….

I should say one thing. Well…, I mean, questioning.

'How come all geniuses are so rude enough to kick the head of sleeping person?!!'

Just to let you know, this was not my first time that somebody kicked my head.

Even a few weeks ago, Neji came and kicked me.

Gosh, even during that time, I was taking a nap.

And after I woke up, I mean, awaken by Neji, I had to give him a counseling.

Just for his privacy, I will not reveal what exactly it was.

Well…I will only tell that it was about his love affair.

But that is the maximum information that I can provide, because I am taciturn for sensitive issues and concern for privacy of others.

Anyway, now, it is Sasuke's turn.

Even without hearing anything from him, I am 100% sure that he would ask some advice for his love affair.

"What, you need some advice for your love affair?"

When I was saying in such a blunt manner, he also replied in cold tone.

"I think you should change your occupation from genin to fortuneteller."

…Brrrrrrr….

That was the most obnoxious answer I've heard in my life.

Why the hell do I need to change my occupation?

I, Nara Shikamaru is not a fortuneteller!

Moreover, I am neither a counselor nor a specialist for love affair.

…But our actual life is too cruel.

So we should follow certain rules since that is only safe way not to see any blood, including my own blood.

I don't want to be hit by Sasuke's shuriken by refusing his request.

If I refuse, I am pretty sure he will hit me just barely enough not to be killed.

And I don't want to get that kind of service even if it is free.

So I decided to ask something more specific about his love affair.

"Well, are you hitting on someone? Is the person…in your team?"

When I questioned him, he blushed little bit. But just after a few seconds, he replied in cold tone.

"I guess you already began your business as a fortuneteller, didn't you?"

Gosh! What the…! I am not a fortuneteller!

Why the heck is he irritating me by treating me as a fortuneteller?

"…Well, just whatever you think. Anyway, tell me specifically about your problem."

…As I mentioned earlier, our actual life is too cruel to express real emotion.

So I was replying in very soft and gentle manner.

But, but, I am not a fortuneteller! Never!

…Seriously, it would be at least 100 times much better to be treated as a love affair counselor than a fortuneteller.

"…I confessed to Naruto that I was hitting on you."

Okay, okay. Now he tells me his real problem..but, what? Naruto?!

So I guess you are…like Kakashi or Iruka sensei…a gay?

Well, I don't mind. Although it is not revealed, there are some gay couples in Konoha village.

But why is Sasuke hitting on Naruto?

He is handsome, very able, strong, and always surrounded by bunch of girls who love him to death.

So I was questioning why the person like him loves Naruto.

…But wait, I think it is beyond questionnaire.

I mean, I kind of understand why he likes Naruto.

Surely, he is cute and charming…

Especially after oiroke…I never saw any girl who was cuter!

So I understand why Sasuke was hitting on Naruto.

Unlike his appearance, Sasuke was passionate enough to confess him right away.

"And what was the result?"

Result. It is the most important part.

No matter how bad the task accomplishment process was, it is okay as long as the task is succeeded.

In other word, no matter how good the task accomplishment process was, it is not okay when the task is failed.

I guess that genius Sasuke might try his best and did good job on the process of accomplishing his task.

(In this case, the 'task' is confessing to Naruto and get his heart)

But since he came to visit me…

I am 100% sure that he failed his task.

"It was really terrible…just right after I finished my confession, he ran away. Damn it!

That's why I even could not know whether he accepted my confession or not!"

In that case…it is half and half.

If Naruto ran away because he was just frightened by a sudden confession from the person who he liked, the task is succeeded.

But if he ran away because he was freaking scared by a sudden confession from the person who he really hated, the task is failed.

Actually, Sasuke's situation triggered my curiosity.

I wanted to know whether Naruto likes Sasuke or not.

So in this case, the mission is to check whether Naruto likes Sasuke or not.

And this mission perfectly fits me since I am the person who is quick on the draw.

Well, although Sasuke is able enough to handle this mission, he loves Naruto.

And the man who is in love can make mistakes very easily in front of the person who he likes.

Therefore, the third person like me should act in that case.

I mean, just to be safe.

"Okay. Deal. I will check whether Naruto likes you or not. In return…you should buy me the best Go board in Konoha village when Naruto likes you. If I find that Naruto does not like you, then just buy me some Go stones. But if I fails to check whether Naruto likes you or not, I will not receive anything."

Something proper should be paid for every single mission. Yet, the cost of mission should be neither expansive nor cheap. And the person who is accomplishing mission should tell what things he wants to get in return first.

That is the best way to get the most from the requester, or Sasuke in this case.

"…Well, fine. But you should finish the mission within 3 days. If you fail to check whether Naruto likes me or not within 3 days, I will consider the mission is failed no matter what your excuse is. So you should be in hurry."

Well, come on. Shikamaru.

You always knew how hasty the geniuses were. Didn't you?

How come both Neji and Sasuke give me such a short period for hard mission?

Anyway, thanks to Sasuke, I had to spend rest of my day to plan a strategy to find out whether Naruto likes Sasuke or not.

Since the time that I spent to plan a strategy was really precious for me, I kept swearing myself not to fail this mission…


End file.
